


Road Trip

by StressyMessyAndDepressy



Category: Destinos
Genre: F/F, the destinos fandom rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy
Summary: Raquel would have been lying if she said that she had never dreamt of travelling with a husband - seeing the world either by train, car, plane, or boat.She would also have been lying if she said she didn't wish to do the same with a wife.And now, Raquel thought, staring at the beautiful woman next to her, she was getting a little too close to her dreams.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munnevver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnevver/gifts).



> starting this fandom is an honour,, I'd like to thank my friends, my spanish teacher, my school, for giving me this oppurtunity,,

Raquel would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't dreamt of getting having a husband she could travel the world with, someone she could go on road trips with, on planes with - maybe even with a kid in the back or between them. 

She would also be lying if she said she hadn't dreamt of doing the exact same thing with a wife. And right now, going on a road trip with beautiful Angela, with gorgeous curls and a cute button nose, it seemed like all of her fantasies were coming true, all of them, but for one crucial detail.

Angela wasn't her wife. 

Nor was she a girlfriend or any other sort of romantic partner. And that was the issue - Raquel had thought that she would have already fallen in love with someone by now. Sure, she had Arturo, and he was honestly a nice man . . . but she couldn't feel anything between them. No chemistry, no hope for future domesticity. Nothing. 

With Angela, however, she felt it all. She felt the chemistry, she felt the domesticity, all down to the child sitting in the back seat. Angela was everything she'd ever dreamed of, everything Arturo was not, and everything she didn't have.

"Raquel?" said the very woman she was dreaming about from beside her. "What's got you so quiet?"

"Oh, just . . ." Raquel sighed. "Enjoying the view." She wasn't lying, strictly speaking - Angela was a hell of a view, wind blowing her hair back and sunglasses making her look sexier than she should.

Raquel pulled herself back to reality as soon as she felt herself slipping away. There was no use longing for something she couldn't have. 

"Puerto Rico is beautiful, isn't it?" Angela said. "Alright, I'm just going to pull over for gas really quick, then we can be on our way again."

"Sounds good. I need to use the restroom anyway." 

"Me too!" came a voice from behind, and both women laughed.

"I'll be joining you, then," Angela smiled, and Raquel turned her face away to hide her blush.

\---

Raquel held open the restroom door as she exited, allowing Angela to usher the younger girl under her arm into the restroom before closing the door. She made to move for the car, but was stopped by Angela's voice, saying, "Long road trip, huh?"

Raquel turned around to face Angela, who was leaning on the wall beside the restroom door. "Oh, yeah. But I've always liked long road trips, so this doesn't really bother me, I guess."

"Me too," Angela said, flashing her a smile that showed off all her teeth - her perfectly straight and white teeth, Raquel noted. "We should do this again sometime - maybe when all this craziness is over. Just the two of us."

And if that didn't sound like Angela asking her out, Raquel didn't know what would.

"I would love to," Raquel said, matching Angela's smile. 

"Good! Spending all this time with you has been really fun. I can't wait to do it again." Raquel couldn't take much more of this - did Angela know what she was doing to Raquel? "It's a date then?"

"Oh, it's definitely a date," Raquel said before she could stop herself. She was almost drowned out, however, by a voice from behind the door - 

"Angela!"

Angela beamed as she said, "I'll be right back!" before leaning forward and smacking a kiss right on Raquel's cheek and heading in.

Raquel stood frozen at the door, only moving a second later when Angela came out of the door, still empty-handed, to kiss her full on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at a party lmao it took 30 minutes.


End file.
